The Start
by BlackAngell-1391
Summary: Thrown back to when the Marauders walked Hogwarts, Hermione & Draco have to fight for their right to come home when a triWizarding tournament starts, they have to discover what is most important to them & choose between that & what is right
1. Back to the 70s

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked down to the quiddich pitch for practise. It was their first practise for the year and Harry, now captain, was training the team more or less exactly like Wood.

"Now Ron, we'll really need to work on your tactics as goalkeeper this year, I mean last year you were really good, but really bad as well. You seem to take to much notice of everyone else. You're so unsure of yourself. I know! We should block your ears, that way..." Hermione rolled her eyes. What is so marvellous about quidich? Yeah it was fun to play, but talk about? Sometimes she just didn't get boys and sport. She had no idea how she got to be on the team, but here she was. She was now a chaser and was actually very good. She thought it was simple. Getting a ball through a hoop. What was so hard about that?

"...And then if your still having trouble with the trolls then we'll just feed them with sunflower soil, that way you can get on with your goal keeping! It's as simple as that!" Harry finished. Ron looked even more nervous then before.

"Hermione." Ron whispered. "Help!" She just smiled.

"Good luck." She said before mounting her broom and flying off into the air.

As she was flying she noticed people were already on the field. There was a swish of green and white flying past her before she saw a face rapidly coming straight at her. "AHHHH!" She scream as she collided with the grey eyed slytherin. They both fell 200 hundred metres to what they thought would have been there deaths. But on impact there was nothing. No pain, no nothing. Just darkness. Was this what death felt like? For all they knew it very well could be. But suddenly there was a flash of light and she landed on hard ground with a thud. What was happening? She opened her eyes and immediately pain shot up her body. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She heard a horrible moaning besides her.

She opened her eyes and saw that they were indeed on the quiddich field, but no one was there. No one was there to help her. Then she saw the crumpled body of Malfoy lying besides her. "Are you all right?" She managed to mutter.

"I'm fine Granger, no thanks to you. What happened? Where are we? What did you do to me Granger?" Malfoy said feeling confused.

"I don't know." She breathed in heavily. He looked over at Hermione and winced. Blood stain her Gryffindor quiddich robes. Her leg was crumpled beneath her and seemed snapped in half as white bone was clearly sticking out. Her rib cage looked broken and her lip was bleeding.

"Is it that bad?" She asked seeing him recoil. She coughed and blood spilled out over the green grass.

"I feel tired." Her eyes half closed.

"No, whatever you do don't fall asleep! You might have concussion and you could die if you do." He said sitting her up.

"Why do you care if I die or not?" He didn't answer. Besides a few bruises and a couple of broken ribs Draco was fine. He got to his feet and swayed a little. He had to get her to the hospital wing. He bent down and lifted her up. It didn't help that she was so heavy and he lipped a little before getting his balance.

"Come on Granger." He said. Why was he being so nice? Well not exactly nice, but caring. But the question was, why did everyone leave them there? Why did everyone leave them when they knew they must be hurt? They were her friends, why weren't they there to help her? Instead there was the most unlikely person carrying her to the hospital wing. She laughed to herself. What would Harry and Ron think of this? Draco called for help as he entered the castle.

"Help is any one there?" She knew he was about to brake under her weight. She noticed that he had a slight limp, which probably meant he had sprained something.

"Draco, put me down, you'll kill your self." He happily obliged.

"When did you get so heavy?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Oh thanks." She was always known to be a bit chubby, but nothing overweight.

"Well you try carrying yourself up that hill." He panted. She gave a smile. He wasn't being nice but he so wasn't being mean either. What was up with that?

"Where does it hurt?" He asked sitting her up half way. The pain suddenly rushed back to her. She had nearly forgotten the pain.

"On my chest and my leg." She said. He looked her over and sighed, "Well I need to get a teacher."

"Yeah, but don't be to long." She said, he started to leave then returned.

"I can't leave you here if the bell goes people will just come and step all over you. The hospital wing is not to far away." With that he helped her up, and she wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned on him for support. Then she tried to walk on her good leg. He steadied her and placed his arm round her waist just in case she might fall over. With that they made there way up to the hospital wing.

On entering a very worried looking Mrs Promfry came running to their aid.

"Dear children, what happened?"

"We had a accident playing Quiddich." Draco filled in.

"Quiddich? I've always told Dummbledore that it was a dangerous sport and not to be played by children as young as you! But no he says, the children need their quiddich like I need my lemon sherbets. Some times I don't understand that man." She led them to a bed and levitated Hermione up onto it.

"Now you must stay here over night. You look like you have a nasty break in you leg and possibly your ribs. I'll have them fixed in a flash, but I'll need you to stay over for observations." She said looking at Hermione.

"And you young sir, will be able to go back to your dorm tonight. I'll have dinner bought up for the both of you. Now what were your names? Then I'll excuse you from the rest of your classes." She smiled motherly like. But she looked different. Hermione couldn't place her finger on it but she looked different. What also confused her was asking for there names. She had been in here countless of times before, due to her adventures that she Harry and Ron had had. And Malfoy had been here at least ten times, because either Harry and Ron had done something to him or he had been hurt in Quidich.

"Miss you know our names already. We've been in here heaps of times."

"Sorry, I can't remember, in fact I've never seen either of you before. Ever." Draco and Hermione looked at each other shocked. But Hermione, being smart, figured it out. She reached inside her robes looking for her time turner and only found a chain. Here eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, I misunderstood you for someone else. We're new you see from..." She racked her brain trying to think of a school.

"Umm, Ignite School Of Witchcraft and wizardry. It's in Australia we both moved. Our families were so close to each other when we found out, Draco here and his family was moving to England we decided to come with them." Hermione said thinking fast. Draco was about to say something when she pitched his arm.

"Oh, that must have been some bump on the head you got there. Here." She said placing a bottle on the table. "It's a sleeping draft, when your ready just have a sip and you'll fall asleep in no time." With that she left the room, muttering something about quiddich. When she was defiantly out of sight, Malfoy exploded, "What the bloody hell was all that about?"

"Look, well you shouldn't know this but I have a time turner to get to all my classes and well when you collided with me it broke, and we've been sent back in time. That's why she doesn't remember us, and that's why she looks so much younger. The question is, how far did we go back?" She finished and Malfoy watched her in silence.

"Well, I'm going to have to believe you, mudblood, that's the only logical reason for it." With that he gave her a sneer like smile and drank his sleeping draft and fell immediately asleep. She smiled at the sleeping form then she to fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Granger! Wake up? Hello? Can you hear me Granger?" Draco screamed in her ear.

"Oh for merlins sake, what is it?" Hermione said sitting up.

"Well for one, we are in the past, Merlin knows when, and it's 10:00 am and we really need to work out what's going to happen." Everything from the other day came rushing back to her. She gave a heavy sigh. Why did everything bad always happen to her? She didn't mean the time traveling either.

"So? Should we go explain to Dumbledore? Or what?" He bugged.

"Yes and no. We can't explain to Dummbledore where we're really from it'll cause a chain reaction that might change the outcome of the future. And we can't tell anyone else, where we're from either, or we can't get too involved with people either."

"Well that pretty much crosses out any possibility of getting home!" He said yelling at her and waving his hands in the air. "I mean really, we have no money, we have nowhere to go, and in fact we don't even exist yet! What if we run into someone we know from the future? What if we can't ever get home? We have nothing and nowhere to go! What are we going to do! For once I really think we should talk to that crackpot Dumbledore!" He stoped pacing the room and looked her straight in the eye. "We have to talk to him, there is no other option."

"Fine, but what are we going to say? I mean we just can't walk in there and say ' hi professor Dumbledore! You probably don't know us but we're from the future and need to get back home, can you help us? Plus he might not even be headmaster yet!"

"Why not? I mean worst he's going to say is no. Any way if Pomfey is here then so should he." She looked at him as if he was joking and laughed then realised he wasn't.

"Are you serious? We can't just walk in there and say that! I'm not going to do it Malfoy so just forget it!"

"Hi professor Dumbledore! You probably don't know us but we're from the future and need to get back home, can you help us?" Hermione asked. Draco gave a snigger.

"Well, first I need to know your names and how you think you came to be here."

"Well, Professor, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. And, well the thing is I had a Time Turner given to me to attend to all my classes, and there was an accident between Malfoy and I, and it broke. Then we turned up here." He nodded his head knowingly.

"Well, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy." He looked at Draco despairingly. As if he already knew what he was like. "I will have to look into this further. As of yet I have only vaguely heard about this so called Time turner, I would assume were attending Hogwarts at the time?"

"Yes Professor, we were both in year six."

"Very well, you will be reinstated into the school and will be sorted again into your houses. It appears that you have no money as such?" They nodded their heads.

"Then I will pay for your school robes and school gear as well as some normal things Teenagers seem to have these days, you don't want to standout for not having the 'Fashion' as they say. You will each be able to choose an animal as your companion. And before you leave we must change your names, just in case realities or people you know in the future are in this time." At this he looked at Draco.

"Umm, Professor, I have already said something to one of the teachers about our identity. Though some of it was untrue because I thought that we had gone back in time." She stopped at this and waited for his answer.

"Not to worry I will inform all the staff about your, hum, circumstances, and we cannot pretend you have come from any close school mainly because we have a Triwizarding Tournament this year. So you can make up your names if you like and a name of your school, make sure you're from some place a long way away."

Hermione had to think about this. What would her name be?

"I want to be called Draco Greenleaf!" Draco piped up. She laughed thinking of how unalike Draco and Legolas were. "I recon it suits me."

"Hermione Stern." She said proudly. Draco sniggered. She ignored him.

"Very nice, now what school and what country?" Dummbledore asked.

"I know I'll be Scottish, I mean I was originally born there, you see my mother is Scottish." He said putting on a Scottish accent, which actually suited him. He did it very convincingly.

"I'll be Australian then. And my school will be Ignite School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said remembering what she had said before; she too said this in a convincing Aussie accent.

"Oh yeah and my'll be... Bloomsbury School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said proudly.

"Right that's it. Now remember that and don't let it slip where you really come from." Dummbledore said smiling broadly. They were heading out the door when he stopped them.

"Oh, and you should go now to Hogsmeade to pick out your robes, you don't want me getting the wrong size and come back to be sorted in the evening. I trust you know where it is." He said with a in his eye. "Oh and one thing, do not, I repeat do not, get involved with this time and do not tell any one your true identity or what the future holds." With that he turned around and walked back to his desk.

Draco and Hermione left the room and headed out side to walk down to Hogsmeade to get their things. This took the whole afternoon, mainly because they both would not go in the same store at the same time together, so everything took twice as long. They finally got back to Hogwarts just before dinner had started; a much younger looking Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"They are now ready for you." With that she pushed open the great hall doors and they followed her in. The roof was like the winter night sky out side and candles lit up the whole room. All the people at the four tables turned and looked at the new comers. People were whispering including a couple of fourth year girls who were looking and Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

They got to the front of the hall and the three-legged stool was placed down on the floor. The hat held in Professor McGonagalls hand.

"Now these students are 6 years but have moved here so they therefore they will be put in the year that they are in now. Stern, Hermione." She slowly and nervously stepped up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hum, interesting, a time not your own, an identity not yours. Now where should we put you? Your old house? Or maybe a change should come your way?" She shuddered to think that she could be put in Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shrieked. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief and she went to join her house with the 6 years. She nearly fainted when she saw who the 6 years were. A stunningly beautiful boy sat there in the seat in front of her. He had thick black hair that sat beautifully on his head. His eyes were a dark grey. She could see the outline of his body and smiled.

"Hi." He said to her. "The names Sirius."

"Hi, my names Hermione." She said with her Aussie accent. With that he gently held her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to met you." He made eye contact with her.

"Fine, don't introduce your friends Sirius!" James said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Hermione this is James, Remus, Peter and that one there is Lily and the rest don't matter." He said smiling. At that moment there was another "Gryffindor!" echoed across the hall. That's when she saw a very shocked Draco come up towards her. She returned the look.

"Your in Gryffindor?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I know, that is so stupid! I'm goin up to the dorms to sort out my things, before everyone finishes there dinner." He hurriedly whispered in her ear. This from the unknowing eye looked very much like he was whispering something else.

She frown, "So? What's that got to do with me? Certainly you don't need me to go with you everywhere!" She whispered back, he rolled his eyes, "Come off it Granger, I don't want to spend anymore time with you as need be! But… I don't know where the Gryffindor common room is." He said back.

Hermione let out a sigh, "Hey guys this is Draco, Draco this is Sirius, James, Remeus, Peter and that's Lilly. Sorry guys, but we have to take our stuff up to the dorm. Maybe we'll see you later."

She saw Draco giving Lilly a look and slapped him as the got out of the great hall, "That's Harry's mum!" She whispered. He went white. They hurried up to the dorm.

"Wait a minute, how did they know the way to the dorm?" Sirius questioned before seeing them disappeared. He realised that no one was listening and forgot about it. Draco and Hermione reached the dormitory, "Wow!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione just smiled. She ran up to her dorm to see if anything had changed.


	2. Gryffindor or Slytherin

The room itself had not changed but different things were in place instead of her normal roomies things. One suitcase she looked at was labelled with Lilly Evans in gold paint. Harry's mother, well at least she new at least one of the girls she would be sharing a dorm with. She ran over to her suitcase and opened it, looking at all her things that she had bought. Personally, ouch, this decade hurt, well at least it wasn't the 80's; she shuddered to think if it had been. Well at least her hair would have been in.

There was a commotion down stairs and she knew that dinner must be over. Running down the stairs she tripped and fell head over heels into the arms of a stunned Sirius's. How embarrassing, her face started to turn bright red so it looked like a tomato. In the corner of her eye she saw Draco in a silent fit of laugher. Rolling her eyes she looked up at the person whom she had fallen head over heels for.

Sirius.

Then at that moment there was a scream, Sirius put her down looking guilty. That's when she saw her, Brittany Edwards. Now you didn't think a guy that hot would ever be single now did you?

"What the hell do ya think your doing Sirius? I mean honestly what the bloody hell do ya think ya doing?" Came a very snobbish voice. The girl standing in front of her was a stunningly beautiful girl of her age, but her face was covered with horrid black eyeliner and mascara, her pretty green eyes hidden. She had her school shirt nearly undone only leaving two buttons done up and her hair was died an unnatural blonde. And she was chewing loudly on a piece of bubblegum.

"Well what do you have to say for ya self? Ya two timing basted!"

'Two timing?' Hermione thought.

"Oh and whose ya new slut? Look Sirius this is the Last time!" The girl shrieked. Sirius look was of a calm sort of annoyance. (sorry for language)

"What are you talking about? And whom are you calling a slut? Look in the mirror Brittany. I mean if you don't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Oh not again Sirius, ya always come runnin back to me in a few days any way! I mean ya like a lost puppy." She smiled with satisfaction.

"That may be, but for now lets call it quits honey." With that he marched off to the dormitory. Then Brittany turned on Hermione.

"Oh and what do you think you were doing even touching a guy like him?" She looked her up and down. "I mean honestly you think you have a chance? I mean look at you! Your fat and damm ugly! Look at your hair! I'd kill myself if I woke up looking like you." She gave a snort as if to say 'you're pathetic' and walked up to the dormitory.

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes. By now the whole dormitory were gazing up from there groups, staring at her, she ran out of the common room and headed down to the lake. Draco started after her, all these Gryfindors were unnerving, he had said worse things to her, but he had felt more protective over her in this time, mainly because she was the only person he knew. He sighed, oh Merlin he was going to regret this, he ran after her.

Hermione jumped into the water, it was cold yes, but refreshing, she felt something coming closer to her and a cold firm grip grasp her from behind

"Shh!" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned slightly and saw the outline of a very tall male. The moonlight shone on his face and she realised that it was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" She escaped his arms and swam further away from the bank.

"Do you really think I would let you come out here by yourself in this state?" He sighed, "Well actually I would, but honestly I wasn't staying in a room by my self full of Gryfindors. You do know that this water is bloody freezing don't you?"

Hermione giggled somewhat. Malfoy, _the_ Malfoy had just jumped into a freezing cold lake on a winter's night for her, Hermione. That was at least worth something.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, she hated how some girls could wear anything and look absolutely stunning.

"Hermione your…your pretty alright? That cow that said things to you couldn't talk she was ugly as. Kinda like a rat really." He said, he felt like he was about to faint it took a lot out of him to say something like that to her.

She blushed. Why was Draco saying all these things just to make her feel better?

"Hum, I'm meant to believe a slytherin?" She started swimming back to shore, him closely following.

"But I'm not a slytherin I'm a gryffindor." He yelled at her from across the water. She reached dry ground and looked down at her robe was fully soaked. She started to remember the cold and shivered, she was so stupid to have gotten into frezzing cold water in the winter, at night!

Draco reached the shore and dragged off his own wet robes, "Why are you being nice, Malfoy? What do I have that you want?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, seriously I know when to be civil and when to be a bastard, nows not the time to be either so I'm being…well nice as you put it. Though, I will always be a slytherin and we aren't to be trusted." He took on a very a strange expression on his face, it sort of looked a bit like sadness, but Draco Malfoy was too cold to ever have that expression.

"You know you're a Gryffindor now, maybe you weren't meant to be cold and mean." His expression changed quickly, "No, I'll never be like that, it's in my blood, my family, I could never change that. I'll always have a deep down a black heart." She drew back at his words, he saw this a quickly continued, "But you never know, a woman can change a man." He smiled a cheekily at her.

She smiled back, I mean how could you not love that smile? He was dripping wet and his blonde hair hung messly, "Fine, Malfoy, a truce, until we go back to our real time."

Hermione held out her hand, Draco looked at it strangely, "What do I do?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, shaking it roughly, "there, now we have to be friends until we go back to our own time!" He nodded, "That's cool by me."

They walked back up to their Gryffindor Dorms talking about nothing in particular.

"... And that's why I've always had a fear of spiders." Draco finished. Hermione laughed remembering Ron and his fear of spiders. Then she stopped. She missed Harry and Ron so much. She pulled a photo out of her pocket that she always kept in her pocket, if it had been a normal photo it would have been drenched, but of cause it was not a normal one.

There was the three of them, together, smiling and laughing. That was the day that they all had finally become Animagus. Ron was a big black dog, Harry was a stag, and Hermione was a cat. They decided to do it when Mrs McGonagall suggested it would be very good for an auror (Sorrys don't have my book with me so don't blame me if that's spelt wrong.) to have. There were also rumours that Draco had also become an Animagus. It had been rumour that he was doing this too get information from the inside.

They reached the common room and by now there was only six people left in the room. Four of them sitting near the corner bent over something and the other two were talking quietly in the corner.

They stared at them as they came in.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! I thought that you had gotten lost or something! Are you alright?" Came a very worried voice. Hermione looked at Lilly.

"I'm fine! I'm sorry to have worried you."

That's when Draco whispered in her ear. "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." With that he walked up to his dorm. Lilly and her friend looked at her excitedly.

"Spill!" She screamed excitedly. Hermione just smiled. They walked up to the dormitory and Hermione had a quick shower then sat down on her bed. They were the only ones in the dorm.

"Hermione this is Storme, Storme this is Hermione." Lilly introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione, so what's the thing between you and that new hottie?" She exclaimed. Hermione couldn't help but grin. The girls squealed at this. They talked long into the night.

Hermione woke and rubbed her eyes, throwing the blankets off she jumped out of bed and quietly went down to the common room. She screamed when she saw a very young looking Sirius sitting near the fire. She nearly had a heart attack. What was he doing at Hogwarts? Actually what was he doing alive? What was happening? Then she saw Harry coming down the stairs wondering who had screamed- wait, that wasn't Harry, and that wasn't Sirius back from the grave, everything came back to her now.

"What? What? Where's the giant killer rabbit?" Said a slightly confused James. He looked at Hermione worriedly. Sirius was up and next to her.

"Are you ok what happened?" Sirius asked. She thought quickly.

"I, I, I umm, I... saw a spider!"

"You screamed for that? What is it with girls and spiders?" James asked still half asleep. Sirius chuckled. He had obversely been up for ages and was no longer asleep. There was a thud and Draco appeared holding his head.

"Waz happenin? Is 'ermione ok?" Draco asked.

"Ermione just saw a spider." James explained. Draco's eyes widened.

"Spider? What spider? Is it dead? Where is it?" He babbled. Hermione giggled. This really was an amusing sight.

"Oh shush up Granger! Err, I'm going back to bed." And with that Draco stormed back up to the boy's dormitories.

"Granger?" Questioned Sirius. Hermione froze. That stupid prat of a boy! He couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough!

"Err, it was my nick name at my old school because, umm the name Hermione was really common so they gave me a different name. Which was Granger." Hermione gave a warm smile. Sirius looked a little sceptical but looked as if he accepted her excuse.

"So would Hermione like to come with me to breakfast?" Sirius asked politely. James looked offended.

"What? Fine just don't invite the great James!" James scowled.

"You mean James the great prat!" Sirius joked. Hermione thought for a minute. Well she needed to talk to Draco, so she would go down later.

"Well actually you two can escort yourselves." She gave a fake yawn, "I feel like going back to bed for a while." Sirius seemed a little disappointed but James grabbed Sirius and linked arms.

"Come on buddy!" He cried and skipped with his friend down to breakfast.

Hermione sighed. She looked round before sneaking up to the boys dormitories. Who she hadn't noticed was a red haired girl watching from the top of the girl's stairs. Hermione ran up the stairs and slightly opened the boy's door.

She peered in and saw a half naked Draco cross the dorm. She whispered his name to get his attention. He looked around the room before noticing her. She called him over.

He looked at the sleeping figures of Remeus and Peter and quietly walked out of the dorm and shut the door. He was a good foot taller than Hermione and looked down at her.

"Yes Hermione you called?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"You nearly blew our cover! You stupid prat! You said my real name in front of James and Sirius!" She whispered madly. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me boy!" He gave a true smile, not a snarl a smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"So is that all you wanted me for? Or was there something else?" He gave a cheeky smile.

"Oh please Draco, I'd more likely fall for Peter then you."

"Well unlikely there's still a possibility." She had now realised how gorgeous Draco looked with out a shirt. Oh god she was losing it! Suddenly he was leaning into her. Oh god! She thought. She pushed him away, Draco looked a little disappointed, she turned to leave but suddenly felt her whole body go weak, swaying a little she tried to keep her balance, but it was no use, she toppled over her senses blacking out.

Draco heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sirius appeared in the corridor, "Oh, hey Draco, just came to get my-" He looked down at the ground surprised, he looked back to Draco, "Is that Hermione?" Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Come on help me get her up." They both pulled her to her feet just as she came too, "oh, hi Sirius! Finished Breakfast, already, gee that was quick." Hermione said wearily swaying as if tipsy.

"Draco, what did you do to her?" Sirius asked, Draco shrugged, "I was just talking, and then she kind of collapsed," Hermione rocked off balance and fell back to the ground, "Just like that."

Realising that Hermione was now out cold again, the two boys took her to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfry told the boys that she should be fine and she'd be out by that afternoon. Draco and Sirius walked down for breakfast, finding seats near James and Remus, Peter was still fast asleep.

"Where's the new girl?" Asked James who looked behind Sirius and Draco, as if Hermione was somehow hiding behind them, "She's in the hospital wing, she fainted." Said Sirius between bites. James looked up surprised, really? Why?"

"I guess from the excitement of meeting me!" Stated Sirius,

"Oh yeah!" Said James high fiveing Sirius and Draco, "You must be good!"

Lilly who was sitting further up the table had listen in when they had mentioned Hermione, and had moved closer to the four to hear.

"But," James said looking keenly at Lilly, "I'm better," He then gave a tooth filled grin. Lilly rolled her eyes and spoke, "Have you ever thought that maybe she has something seriously wrong with her? That maybe she collapsed because she is sick? And its just not your amazing looks?" Draco looked down as if ashamed, Lilly them gave James a look and walked off in the direction of the hospital wing.


	3. The Kiss

That night at dinner there was an unexpected speech by Dumbledore, "Ah hum." The hall went silent, Dumbledore continued, "We have something rather special this year for you students. It is a Tri wizarding contest. It will be held at Drumstrung this year. I, and some of the staff will chose 10 people from year 6 to go to Drumstrung and try the goblet of fire. We will be inspection your skills and behaviour in the classroom. That is all at this moment in time." With that hall went into complete and utter chaos.

Hermione, who, still feeling a bit weak, but now out of the hospital wing, looked around the table the maurders jumping up in excitement. She laughed this scene looked at lot like one she had seen in the future. How she wished she were there now. With her two best friends. Looking properly around the room she saw a few familiar faces, one was of Sirius cousin Bellatrix, who looked just as dark and cold as she was when Hermione had seen her in the future. As she kept peering round the room she saw yet another face, one she deeply wish she hadn't, it was none other than Snape. This just reminded her of back home, her real home her real friends.

"Hey guys, I'll see you all back in the common room." Hermione said to no one in particular. She got up and walked out of the great hall, but instead of heading to the dorms she went outside towards the lake. She sat down heavily on the ground and looked out over the water. Thinking back she remembered sitting here with Harry and Ron, she had had enough she wanted to go home.

She pulled out the photo of her and her best friends. They were all trying to lift her up and on their shoulders. She smiled as she saw them struggle. Then they all fell over in a heap and got up and smiled for the camera, Ron giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling at the figures she wished she were there with them. She heard someone behind and someone sat down beside her.

It was Sirius.

"Hey." He said. Hermione smiled in reply.

"The tri wizarding contest. It's like one of the most exciting things in Hogwarts History! Though this is the first year they've done it in years!"

Hermione thoughts went straight to Cedric Diggory. Murder by Voldermort and the near death of Harry. What would happen if when and if she went back Harry were dead? What if Ron were dead? She felt tears glazed over her eyes and fall harmlessly onto her cheeks. It was while before Sirius noticed the gleam of wetness on Hermiones cheeks.

"Hermione? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione shook her head.

She whipped her tears, "I'm fine, really." They heard more footsteps and James sat down next to them.

"Hey James what's up?" Sirius asked as his friend sat down beside him. They then went into a deep conversation about the Tri Wizarding contest. Hermione said goodbye and left, heading towards the dorm. She was tired and it was starting to get dark. Coming into the common room, which was filled with people she saw Draco standing near the walkway up to the boy's dorm. She walked over to him.

"We need to talk." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and followed him up the staircase. Lilly gave an excited grin as she watched Hermione and Draco disappear up the boy's stairs.

As they reached the platform, Draco led the way to the boy's dorms. They went in, made sure no one was there and shut the door.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore just told me that he sent himself a letter through time. We're here for the rest of the year, for some reason that we're meant to discover." He gave a heavy sigh. Hermione looked down at the ground. How was she going to survive without Harry or Ron?

"Is that it?" She asked. Draco looked her in the eyes, "I just wanted to know weather you were feeling alright, I mean you did collapse."

She laughed, "I'm fine, I mean you have been my enemy for 6 years, why should you care?"

He looked relieved at this, "So your good?"

"Yep." He smile, just at that moment Sirius and Remus came up the stairs.

"Ohhh, someone seems to be having some fun!" Said James, Hermione gave a sigh, "I'll be off them, leave you boys too… whatever." And she left the three boys staring after her,

"So are you?" Asked Sirius,

"No." Draco replied.

"Not even?"

"No."

"Ok."

Lilly ran up to the dorm after Hermione. She was going to spill every last juicy detail before she was done with her.

She saw Hermione on her bed leaning over a photo.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lilly said, before noticing the picture she held in her hand.

It had a boy who looked uncannily like James, a red haired boy, and a smiling Draco. This was the only time Draco, Harry and Ron had ever gotten on together. It was winter and Dumbledore made the four of them; Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco stay together over the break. They soon realised there was no way out and came friends, but when school went back Draco went back to hating them.

It was one of the best breaks that Hermione had ever had. She missed them badly. She missed home, she was still missing a part of her, her real friends. She stared out of the window and watched the snowfall.

Lilly examined the photo, "Who is he?" She asked pointing to Harry, "He looks just like James."

"He's nobody, just an old friend that's all." Lilly gave her a weak smile.

"Its ok, I need to forget them for the time being."

She threw the photo back into her diary, which she managed to have on her when she collided with Draco, getting down on hands and knees she pushed the diary under her wardrobe, getting up she turned and walked out of the room with Lilly.

This is like starting over again for a year, you never know it might be fun she said to herself.

She pulled on a long coat that just barely hung above the ground. It was soft with fur, fake of cause inside. Walking down the corridor and through common room. She reached the great doors that lead outside. Folding her arms tightly around herself, she stepped out into the snow-covered ground. It was getting dark and the cold grew. Lilly walked beside her rambling on about the Tri-Wizarding contest.

Sitting down on a green patch of grass they both stared across the lake.

"You know what Lilly? I think this is going to be the best year ever." Lilly smiled at her,

"Mine too."

Seriously, a year with James and Sirius, she will finally get to know them well! And since they were both dead she would bring back photos and tell Harry and Ron all about it, also Remus, she loved her professor, and now at her age she knew they would be good friends and of cause Lilly. Harry's mother, he hardly knew much about her when she was in Hogwarts, plus the Tri-Wizarding contest. This year really was going to be great!

Snow fell the next morning and it was hell trying to get everyone up in time for classes.

"Come on Sirius! You're going to miss your class!" Remus yelled as he tried and failed to get his friends moving. Sirius let out a groan and rolled over, "It's to damm early, cold, dark and miserable! I think I'll stay here."

Remus sighed and pulled on his long black coat over his robes, it dragged gracefully on the ground. This was his favourite coat. He threw his bag over his shoulder and tried one last time to wake his friends.

"James you coming? McGonagall will chuck a spaz if you're late for another of her classes.

"Buggar off." James grumbled.

He poked a snoring Draco, but he only snored louder. He looked at the sleeping figures and left, his coat sweeping behind him. Running into Hermione and Lilly he walked with them to breakfast.

This was the second occasion where Hermione had actually talked to Remus. He was exactly like her and he understood most of the things in which Harry and Ron wouldn't. She was happy having someone like him to talk to. When they entered the hall there was a large notice on the door, they had also noticed it had appeared in their common room. It was entries for the Tri-Wizarding competition. They would assess each applicant and then decide on a final 10 that would travel to Drumstrung to try the goblet of fire.

At that moment James, Sirius and Draco came running down the stairs to the great hall, still buttoning their shirts, which to much annoyance of Hermione, keep a lot of the female quantity staring for longer than needed. Sirius gave a dashing smile to a 7th year huffelpuff, before meeting Remus, Hermione and Lilly.

"Hey guys, what's up? And Remus you said we were to be late! Am I not living proof that you were wrong?" Remus sighed. James just gave him a winning smile. Hermione, Lilly and the four boys retreated to the great hall for breakfast. Sitting down, Hermione found herself next to a still asleep Draco and a way too awake Sirius. She rolled her eyes as Sirius's eyes darted around the room until he looked at her.

"Ah! There you are Hermione! Great to see ya! Lovely morning isn't it? Nice and cold and miserable and why the hell did Remus have to wake me up? I was quite comfortable!" Remus who had Lilly giggling at something that he had said looked up at the sound of his name. Hermiones eyes darted for an instant to James who was staring at Lilly and Remus, not to pleased.

"Yes Sirius you called?" He said quite charmingly.

"Oh, Remus, I was just comparing the likes of you to this wonderful day!" He snarled at him in a sarcastic way. Remus just smiled wickedly and continued talking with Lilly.

After breakfast they had their first class of Divination. Hermione who absolutely hated this class actually saw some sense in it. She sat next to Draco; their lesson was for palmistry. Sirius looked across at Hermione and Draco, Draco was so flirting with Hermione, but the worst thing was that she didn't seem to mind.

"Yay, palmistry, I've always been interested in it!" Hermione said to Draco. Draco smiled back and open his palmistry book, "Here, you can go first." He said and gentle took hold of her hand. He saw her tingle at his touch and smiled. He ran his finger across her lifeline, and then looked to the book.

"That's strange, you have a really short lifeline, and it's as if you should have died a while ago." He looked up at her and they locked eyes. Her body was still tingling from his touch, she had to stop thinking these things about Draco, he is an evil bastard that would do anything to hurt her and her friends back home. She pulled her hand from his and looked down at her book.

Malfoy kept his gaze on her.

There was an awkward silence, Draco spoke up to break it, "You know it might have something to do with..." He lowered his voice, "With what happen with us."

Sirius just behind them listened intently to the now lowered voices.

"Draco, we can't discus this! No one can find out about what happened. It's our little, well big, secret." Draco opened his mouth but closed it again. He nodded.

She smiled at him, "Pinky promise?" He smiled back.

"Pinky promise." He said as they shook pinkies. There pinkies stayed together a little too long, but the two didn't mind.

Sirius behind them had a good idea about what they were talking about. This could get interesting; Sirius was determined to find out what that secret was

After Divination the eight 6th years went to History of Magic class, Hermione laughed when she saw that Professor Binn was teaching and dead as ever. The lesson seemed to go by quickly and soon they were going to the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione talked to Storme and Lilly as they ate, they boys talking loudly to each other.

"So, Hermione, what's up with you and Draco, I mean seriously you guys are perfect for each other!" Lilly whispered to her, though she needn't, the boys were that loud. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Get off it! There's nothing between us!"

Storme and Lilly looked at her doubtfully.

"I'm seriously, we are just friends because we are both new." She said trying to convince them.

"Actually that's what I've been meaning to ask you, how come you and Draco act as if you know each other forever, even on the first day you were acting like that!" Lilly asked. Hermione scowled at her.

Storme talked excitedly at this, "Maybe their soul-mates! That's what happens; they feel like they have known each other for ages, because they have! They've met each other in past lives!"

"You know you really shouldn't poke your nose in other people's business!" Hermione replied.

Lilly giggled, "I knew something was up!"

Hermione sighed and looked to the other side of the table. Draco, who was talking with Remus, smiled at her. Hermione smiled back. Suddenly Draco jumped and looked down at his side. Hermione looked at him confused. He looked back at her and jerked his head towards the door. Nodding she said goodbye to Lilly and Storme and headed for the door, Draco closely following.

She asked what was wrong just as they got outside the great hall.

"Its from Dummbledore, he has news for us." Hermione gulped. This could be very bad or very good news. They walked up and down staircases and corridors until they found themselves at his door and knocked. The door opened and they entered.

"Sit down." Dummbledore said, magiking up two chairs. They sat and waited for the news. He cleared his throat; "I have to tell you the rest of the letter now that you've settled in." They both looked at him confused.

" I told you of the letter sent through time from the future me, Dummbledore, well there was another section that I was not to read to you until you were established." He looked at the two to make sure they had digested what he had said.

"You are not to return." He paused for their reaction. Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Draco looked just as shocked as her.

"But, wahh… huh…why? How? That's so unfair!" Draco yelled shakily. Dummbledore sat with the same calm expression, "I understand your reaction Mr Malfoy, but please sit down and let me finish." Draco then realised that he was indeed standing. He sat without dispute.

"Yes, true you very well might not return to your real time, because you have a more important duty here. You will go to the Tri-wizarding contest and compete, both of you, which means you have to put the school you say you have come from under your names instead of Hogwarts. That way you will both automatically get in." Hermione stood and cut in.

"But that's cheating! You of all people I thought would be against cutting corners!" He raised a hand to quiet her.

"There is a reason for everything Miss Granger, and this has a very big reason, it will effect the future as you know it and if done properly will bring you back to your real time, if not then you will stay here and live out the rest of your days in this time. That is all, you may leave." He started to write at his desk as if they weren't there. As the two students left Hermione looked back at Dummbledore and swore that he was smiling.

That night Hermione lay on a couch by herself in the common room. Nearly everyone had gone to his or her dorms, except for Lilly, Storme and the boys. They were in the far corner from Hermione talking loudly.

One fact that had occurred to Hermione was that this was that this was 1977 and Hogwarts was havening a TriWizarding Tournament, when they had their Triwizard Tournament in her time, they said that they hadn't had one in over a hundred years. If that was correct how come they were havening one now? Only just less than twenty years from there own one in the future? She sighed and rolled over on the couch so she was on her back. She wandered if Draco were havening the same thoughts, somehow she thought not.

She closed her eyes for a second then opened them to see a figure hovering over her.

Hermione screamed and fell of the couch and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Getting up she realised that the lights in the common room were now off and hot coals were all that remain of the fire. Lilly, Storme and the boys were no longer by the fire at the other corner of the room. They were gone.

Turning slowly, she looked at the person who had woken her. He was cloaked in shadows and all she could tell from him was that he was tall. He step forward and she saw that it was only Draco.

She sighed with relief, I mean its not as if she actually expected an axe murderer or anything…

"Merlin Draco! You scared the hell out of me! Seriously why did you have to wake me up?" She yelled sitting back on the couch.

Draco sat beside her, "Sorry, everyone else left for the dorms about and hour ago, I had to finish some homework for potions. I just thought that you wouldn't want to wake up in the common room where everyone could see you in your skimpy pjs." He smiled. Hermione blushed and pulled her short shorts down as far as they would go without showing her bum.

"Oh come on Malfoy, I know you were looking at my absolutely sexy, chubby legs." Giggling she said.

Draco looked shocked that Hermione would say such a think to him, Malfoy. Then he realised that hey, they were in the 70's now, and everything goes.

He gave her his sexiest grin, " Why yes, and I don't think you have any objections now do you? I mean for the last few minutes I've been talking to you, you've been staring and my most handsome face as if it were chocolate."

Hermione realised just how close Malfoy had got, she pretended as if she didn't notice how close they were but slowly made a little more space between them.

"Oh stop it Malfoy, your making me blush." She replied. He smiled and leaned in closer to her, closing the gap she had just made.

"You're the most beautiful person that I have ever met." He said, but this time the joking voice he had used before had gone. He locked eyes with her. His grey eyes shone silver in the moonlight, which spread across the common room. Hermione felt a hand on her waist pull her in closer. Her breath quickened and she felt his quicken too.

They were but a cm apart now.

"Stop me now Hermione, otherwise I don't think I could." He whispered. Hermione smiled and closed the gap. She felt him shake a little at her kiss; she pulled away and smiled at the thought of what Harry or Ron would do to Draco if they found out. I mean seriously what am I doing? She thought.

But she smiled, they would never know.

The next few days Hermione tried to avoid Malfoy, she had no idea what to say to him after the kiss. Though she knew he wanted to talk to her, but she wouldn't let him. When the weekend came they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Lately James had been trying harder then usual to get Lilly's attention, and after much persuasion by Storme and Hermione she accepted his invitation to go with him to Hogsmeade. Hermione decided that she would stay back at Hogwarts to do some study.

She walked back to the common room with Sirius that Friday night, exhausted from the week's work and trying to avoid Draco at the same time.

"Hey do you wanna come ice-skating with me?" He asked as they entered the common room. She spotted Draco on the couch by the fire.

"Yeah sure, I'll just change. Cya in 5." She said running up to her dorm. Grabbing some flares and a top she threw them on. Realising that it was freezing outside she put a long jacket with fur on it on. Last she threw on some boots and grabbed her ice skates. Making sure she had everything she ran back downstairs. Sirius was talking to Draco, Hermione gave a weak smile as she past Draco and walked towards the door, Sirius closely following. They reached the ice and saw that hardly anyone was there, and the people that were there were leaving.

As the two stepped onto the ice Hermione fell flat on her face. She decided then to remember that she couldn't skate to save her life.


	4. Back to Basics

A/N: Hello! I'm bored at this present time, cause most of my lovely friends have departed for lovely holidays to Europe, or some other nice cold place half way round the world, while I'm stuck here down under, haven't really ever thought about the name down under, what kind of connotations is it meant to have? Cause it seems kind of suss if you ask me, but hey I am aussie… anyway I am still recovering from seriously bad sunburn, which to my horror has now glazed over making me look very, very dark… err that is not a racist comment, I love people of all cultures. Yep, and to any other Aussie out there 26 January is Australia day! Aussie Aussie Aussie … well I think I better shut up, I think I've done enough damage… well happy reading. Please review

Sirius helped her off the ice, leading her to solid ground.

"You could've told me that you couldn't skate!" He said laughing. Hermione blushed at his gaze. This was one way to keep her mind off Draco. Just spend time with someone more gorgeous than him. So far it was working.

"Sorry, I am a Aussie you know! Not really cold enough for the water to freeze!" The real reason was that she had never bothered to try it much, she preferred skiing or snowboarding.

"Here, I'll teach you." He held her hand and escorted her back onto the ice. Shaking she shuffled forward. Was it just her or was the ice extra slippery. Sirius glided along next to her as if he was sliding on polished floors. Feeling safe enough to walk without falling over she went forward but immediately started to slip. Letting out a squeal she fell, Sirius catching her. She looked up at her saviour and giggled. Sirius started to laugh as well. His laugh was so cute, so childish.

"I'm going to teach you to skate if it takes all night!" he said. At about ten o'clock they were still out on the ice. Hermione had sort of got the whole skating thing going, but still fell flat on her face half the time.

She looked at her watch, she was having so much fun that she didn't notice the time go by.

"Oh crap!" she said under her breath. One more hour she thought to herself then they'd go back up.

"Looks like you nearly have it!" Sirius said huskily. Hermione smiled as he came over to her.

"Today's been fun! We should hang out more often."

"Yeah, sounds like and idea. Thanks for helping me, I never thought ice-skating would be so fun!" She gave a sly smile, "Especially with you."

Sirius looked down at her, she was so beautiful. Her brown mass of hair was pulled back in a ponytail, stubborn strands falling in her face, her chocolate brown eyes born into him. This unnerved him a little, it was as if she knew so much more about him then he knew himself and yet he knew nothing about her.

"Tell me the truth Hermione, what's between you and Draco?" Hermione heart dropped a little, she was trying so hard to figure it out herself, "Oh, not much." He smiled at her, why would she never tell him anything? After another hour Hermione was nearly a pro. Tired and exhausted they walked back up to the common room. They knew they were out past curfew so they crept around till they got to the fat lady, the whispered the password and they entered. They said goodnight to each other and parted their different ways to each of their dorms. Hermione decided to write in her diary, yes she knew she wasn't suppose to look at it again, but she changed her mind. She wrote about everything, including the kiss. She decided avoiding Draco was stupid.

The next day she went to breakfast feeling better then ever, with a camera in her hand. Taking photos here and there of everyone, including a group shot of everyone including her, Peter took it. She had her arms wrapped around Draco and Sirius. She talked briefly to Draco, mainly telling him that she didn't hate him. She was so glad; she could show all these things to Harry and Ron.

The weekend came and so did the day to Hogsmeade. Lilly, James, Remus as well as Peter went to Hogsmede. Hermione, Draco, Storme and Sirius preferring to get all their homework up to date.

"So," Hermione said dumping herself in a very comfy chair next to an already sitting Storme, Draco and Sirius followed suit. They, instead of doing homework sat and talked, the discussion went on a rampage discussing lots of different areas of their lives, Hermione soaked this up, trying hard to remember everything so when she got home she could tell Harry and Ron everything.

"So Sirius, are you and Brittany still together?" Asked Storme as the subject had changed to couples at hogwarts. Hermione listen contently to this, although she had been focused on Draco, since they went ice-skating Hermione seemed to have a connection with Sirius. She pushed these thoughts away, classing them as just because she had a great respect for Harrys Godfather. But looking at him across from where she sat she saw someone that looked nothing like the future Sirius Black, she saw a young, gorgeous, fun teenager, someone she new she could easily fall for.

"Well," He's eyes seem to dart to Hermione before answering, "I don't think so, I haven't seen her since we fought if that what you mean."

At this Hermione seemed to release a sigh… wait a minute was that relief? God that couldn't be relief, she was so not going to fall for this annoying badass, full of himself, completely gorgeous, tall, dark, and handsome…


	5. A Night Easy to Forget

At this Hermione seemed to release a sigh… wait a minute was that relief? God that couldn't be relief, she was so not going to fall for this annoying badass, full of himself, completely gorgeous, tall, dark, and handsome…

Hermione caught herself starring at Sirius, but what was worse was that Sirius was smiling back.

"Hermione?" She came back to earth and looked over at Storme who had just spoken, "Huh?"

"I said what do you think about the chances of Lilly and James getting together?" repeated Storme.

"Oh." Hermione glanced back at Sirius who was still looking at her, "Err, I think they'll end up getting married and have a kid." She blurted out. The other three looked at her shocked a little caught off guard.

"Are you kidding? Lilly will never go for James, she on the boarder line of hating him! She only went out with him today because she was repaying me for a favour." Sirius said laughing as if the idea of them actually liking each other was absurd, as he continued talking he whipped up some drinks, Hermione happily drank some.

Hermione seemed to zone out for the rest of the afternoon putting a 'yeah,' or 'ahum' here and there, she was just really zonked out, completely buggared.

Lilly, James, Remus and Peter arrived back from Hogsmeade, "Never, ever again!" screamed Lilly as she stormed into the common room, "Oh, you don't mean that! You know you love me! Admit it!" James cried after her. Lilly gave James a finally look of disgust before she disappeared up the stairs.

"Tough break mate." Said Sirius as James dumped himself in a chair next to him. "I don't know what happened, I just saw Snivellus and the next moment he's up in the air, upside down… I just couldn't help it." He stops for a moment as reliving the moments in his mind, "Then Evans went all crazy at me! What is with that?"

"I dunno mate but…" Sirius and Draco tried to make up excuses for him, but Draco whose favourite Professor was Snape, was finding it hard, then out of no where Hermione blurted out, "Yeah well he's a cold hearted, mean bastard that should have never been born in the first place!" Everyone in the room seemed to go silent and stare at Hermione, she blush and took another sip of her drink, which had been magically refilling.

"Well… he's really not that bad…" replied Sirius, James nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean I don't think he's a bastard, but a rat I would agree with, as well as a snail…" The boys continued talking about what Snape actually was, Hermione sunk low into her chair, she didn't feel the need to be the centre of attention at this moment.

Draco was quite confuse with Hermiones behaviour, first she told them what was going to happen with James and Lilly, then she blurted out, very loudly how she hated Snape, sometime, to everyone else knowledge, she had never met. It was if she was drunk, but without the alcohol, then Draco looked down at his own drink. Hermione gave a sigh, "I'm going to the… toilet…" She got up and slowly made her way out of the porthole. Draco followed.

Once they were both outside, Draco dragged a surprised Hermione into an empty classroom. (A/N: suss I no!)

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Draco shut the door. Draco turned to face her, "What's wrong with you? You can't just blurt out stuff about the future, or yell at the top of your voice!" Draco half yelled. Hermione gave a sway, "I don't think its me though, what is in this drink… humm its good though."

Draco noticed that Hermione was still holding her drink.

"It seems that you may be a little tipsey, how many have u refilled?"

"What's it to you? I am not tipsy I'm quite fine, I'm going, heading back home to my real friends, Harry and Ron!" Draco's stomach gave a lurch as she said these last few words, she was drunk, and was nowhere near passing out yet, and she was going to blurt out their secret. He was in the middle of thinking through what he was going to do when Hermione jumped him, "You're very sexy when your blurred, you know." She said before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Your one cheap drunk you know?" Draco said, all thoughts of saving their secret thus humanity, had flown out of his head, with that he grabbed Hermione Threw her over her shoulder and carried her into the common room.

"Party in our dorm boys!" He said to Sirius, James and Remus. They all cheered and the sixth years followed them up to the boy's dorm.

The party started with most of the fifth, sixth and seventh year Gryffindors all cramped in the sith year boys dormitory, but by midnight there was just 6, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Storme and James. All laid with their heads at one end in a circle so they could talk. Sirius and Hermione laid next to each other, Hermione was still by far the furthest gone.

"So," Sirius whispered in Hermiones ear, "What is the secret between you and Draco?" He asked. Hermione gave a giggle, "Why should I tell an old fart like you Sirius? Your at least 33, but don't feel bad," She hiccuped, "Cause your not going to get any older!" He was surprised by her answer, but continued, "And why won't I get any older?" He asked, she gave another laugh, "Because your dead silly!" Sirius whole body seemed to go cold, "But I'm only 16 going on 17! How can I be old, or dead?"

Hermione took a long time to answer, but Sirius waited anxiously, "Because this is the past, the real year is 1996! I'm just stuck here in the past, but its not a bad thing, it's been fun…" she trailed off, but Sirius had already gotten what he needed, but he had no way digested it yet.

"So, who's trying, putting their names in the thingie, the gold fire goblet thing?" Hermione spat out.

There was a few mumbles in reply.

James sat up a little, "Is any one sober enough to perform the 'Toowayfarrgone' spell?" he asked dreerly.

"I am!" Hermione yelled throwing up her hand, Draco pulled her hand down, "No your not." he seemed to slur.

James gave a sigh and fumbled around looking for his wand, after ten minutes of searching he found it in his pocket. Pulling the wand up he swayed a little, "Toowayfarrgone!" He spat waving his wand in a circle at the group of nearly pasted out Gryffindors.

Suddenly Hermione felt sleepy, then a horribly sharp pain hit her in the head, this lasted for about three seconds then she opened her eyes, sober again. The others seemed to experience the same thing.

"What was that?" She asked James, "It's a spell to make you sober, it pretty much just speeds up the time between when you were drunk to the next morning, the sharp pain was the hang over."

"Oh, that's nice." They talked a little while longer, that is everyone but Sirius, who was thinking hard about what Hermione had said. One by one they dropped off to sleep. If only Hermione had known what a horrible thing she had let slip.

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry but the whole getting drunk, I hope it didn't offend anyone, but that was really one of the only ways I thought that Hermione could let slip the secret! But next chappie will be a lot better! And it'll be long too! yay! Review, and thanks to all that have reviewed.


End file.
